WWF Summerslam : Enter The Title
by Jacko
Summary: WWF wrestlers duke it out in Summerslam! (written in review form)
1. Default Chapter

Summerslam-2001

Summerslam exploded from the Arrowhead Pond Arena in California. The show kicked off with immediate action when the APA took on RTC, Steven tried to hit Bradshaw with a Steven kick as soon as he walked down the ramp. Goodfather pummled Farooq to the stage, but Farooq pummled Goodfather off the stage! With Goodfather down for the count, Farooq attacked Bull, but Bull hit Farooq with a stagelight. Bradshaw nailed Steven with the Clothesline from Hell. Bradshaw turned around and was hit in the head with the stagelight; Val Venus started to drag Bradshaw to the ring. Bradshaw started to beat back Val! Steven woke up and tried to spear Bradshaw but was stopped by Farooq. Farooq hit Bull with a big boot and 'Dominated' Steven onto Bull. Bradshaw tossed Val into ring-the bell rang-nailed Val with the Clothesline from Hell, and pinned him. 

In between matches Michael Cole caught up with Kurt Angle to get his thoughts about the Main Event. Kurt said he had nothing to fear from Rock and that he had a plan! Kurt walked into his locker room.

Saturn fought Tazz for the European Title. Saturn had it all in control when he suplexed Tazz onto a chair, but he grew cocky and tried a splash off the turnbuckle, Tazz rolled away and Saturn hit the chair! Saturn kicked out of a pin, but the Tazzmission was locked in when he stood up. Saturn lost conscienceness and the match.

Next Shane challenged Taka Michinoku for the Light-Heavyweight Championship. This Match had a special stipulation, the first man out of the ring looses! Shane took advantage of the no DQ addition when he knocked Taka down and leaned out the ropes to grab a trash can from under the ring. When Shane stood Taka dropkicked Shane over the top rope, but Shane didn't touch the ground! He grabbed the bottom rope and slid under it. Taka grabbed the trashcan and clobbered Shane. Shane managed to reverse an attempt at a suplex to the outside into a DDT. Then Funaki ran to the ring! Funaki grabbed a chair and threw it at Shane-who stumbled into the ropes. Funaki grabbed Shane's feet and pulled him out under the ropes; but Shane grabbed the bottom rope and was stretched by Funaki. Shane didn't give up however as he still did not touch the ground. Taka shoved down Referee Tim White-who was trying to stop Funaki-and leaped over the ropes in hope to take Shane down making him touch the ground first. Shane pulled free from Funaki and yanked his legs onto the apron without touching the ground; Taka hit the ground! But the ref was still out. Shane tried to revive the ref but by the time he did Taka had climbed back into the ring and grabbed the chair, Taking Shane completely by surprise. Shane was smacked into the ropes; Taka dropped the chair and bounced off the opposite ropes charging at Shane. However, Shane reached down, grabbed the chair, planted it under Taka's chest, and sent him airborne over the ropes. Referee White saw it that time and called for the bell. 

Coach caught up with The Rock and informed him of what Angle said. The Rock welcomed himself back to California and said he had a plan of his own. He said his plan was to kick Kurt Angle's candy ass all over Anaheim, and that there was no way he would be intimidated by Kurt. 

Then Terri came to the ring and announced an open invitation to any female superstar to try and take her Women's Championship, she said that even though Perry couldn't be with her she wasn't afraid, and that if her opponent could beat her by any means-even DQ-that opponent would win her title. The crowd popped when Lita's music played and she ran to the ring. Everything seemed to be going Lita's way until Perry Saturn did come down to the ring. Lita received a small handling from Saturn' but managed to reverse him into the stairs. Lita pummeled Terri more; Saturn got up. Perry walked to Lita and grabbed her hair! Just then, someone flew from the crowd-wall and nailed Saturn right between the eyes with a chair! It was Matt Hardy, backed up by Jeff. Then Eddie Guererro and Dean Malenko ran from the stage. Dean and Eddie attacked Matt, Jeff and Lita; the ref looked like he wasn't sure if it was a hardcore match, so he let it go. Then Benoit came to the ring! Benoit hit Guererro in the head with the Women's Title; then he grabbed Dean and threw him into the bell table. Guererro stood and was put in the Crossface! Benoit refused to release Guererro. Matt rolled Saturn into the ring and nailed him with a guillotine leg drop. When Matt attempted for a second leg drop, Malenko slid in the ring and grabbed Matt! Malenko climbed to the third rope showing great athleticism making it look like he was going to suplex Matt to the ground below; out of nowhere Matt kicked Malenko and hit the Twist of Fate off the turnbuckle, backwards-though the announcer's table! Jeff hit a groggy Saturn with the Suenton bomb, leaving Lita and Terri the only two standing-Benoit still applying the Crossface. Lita hit her own version of the Twist of Fate on Terri and lifted her onto the Spanish-Announce table. Then Lita pulled off a Lionsault off the top rope putting Terri through the table. Jeff was yelling at the ref to count; the ref did and Terri was counted out. Lita was the new Women's Champion. The Rabid Wolverine released Guererro walking away with the same smile he always gave. Lita helped a woozy Matt up the ramp with Jeff. Leaving the workers to fix both broken tables. 

Howard Finkle announced that since the Intercontinental Champion-Eddie Guererro-would not be able to compete tonight, the Intercontinental Championship match would be Chris Jericho versus a mystery opponent, the winner to receive the title. Jericho came to the ring and looked to the Titantron. "Weeelllll-Well it's The Big Show!" The music roared. Jericho looked disillusioned but showed no reluctance when he tried to jump out of the ring at the arriving Show-which resulted in Show grabbing Jericho and ramming him into the ring-post. Show pummeled Jericho across the ring. Show hit the Showstopper in the middle of the ring and climbed the turnbuckle! As the Big man went to climb the ropes, Kane ran in from the crowd! Kane grabbed Show and chokeslammed him off the top turnbuckle! Jericho hit the Lionsault and pinned Big Show! Jericho took hit belt and slowly wobbled out. Referees surrounded Show-who awoke enraged. Show stood and grabbed two of the ref's and Chokeslammed them to the ring below. The other refs tried to escape, but two more were grabbed by Show. Show yelled to the crowd and Chokeslammed one ref through each (repaired) table. JR leaned over to Lillian Garcia "Get 'em back out here again…"

Backstage Hardcore Holly was attacked by Raven. Raven sent Holly into a car window and pinned him on the hood! Raven was the new Hardcore Champ! 

Tazz came out from the back and said he realized that there was one title missing from the card tonight, the European Title, and since no one else was going to challenge William Regal, that he would. Regal came to the ramp and said that he couldn't possibly defend his title tonight because he was too busy being commissioner. But Test didn't think so, he came up behind Regal and picked him up by his collar and carried him to the stage. Regal started screaming about besmirchment, but Tazz hit Regal. Tazz irish whipped Regal into the ropes but Regal slipped out of the ring and grabbed a chair! Tazz tried to dodge but the commish hit him with the chair and then screamed at the ref and said that if he called for the bell he'd be fired! Regal then assaulted Tazz with the chair, but Tazz kicked out! Then Regal applied the Regal Stretch but Tazz still did not tap out! Regal bounced off the ropes and went for the clothesline, but Tazz nailed him with the Tazzplex! Tazz locked in the Tazzmission and Regal passed out, making Tazz the new European Champion!

Al Snow entered the ring for a shot at the Hardcore Title after winning the ten-man Battle Royal on Raw last week. Head was placed beneath the turnbuckle as usual. Raven entered next followed by Tori. Snow grabbed Raven and shoved him into the ropes and into a clothesline. Tori came at Al with a two-by-four but all ducked and pulled it down on Tori's head. Raven came back at Al with a trash can. Al kicked out of a two count. Then Hardcore Holly, Steve Blackman, Crash Holly, and Molly Holly came to the ring. Al was taken down by Hardcore Holly's trash can lid combo. Al-again-kicked out. Each man brought weapons from beneath the ring. Blackman hit his kendo stick combo on Raven, Hardcore, and Tori! But was taken down by a chair-shot from Molly. Crash tried to pin Tori, but Raven shoved Crash off. Al hit the Snowplow on Raven but was kicked by Hardcore. Hardcore hit Al with a chair but was attacked by Blackman. Blackman and Hardcore duked it out for a while but was broken up by Raven. Raven hit both men with a trash can but then was assaulted by Molly. Molly was then attacked by Tori. Blackman pushed both women over the top rope and jumped over it at Tori. Blackman laid Tori out on the Announcers table. JR-"No, for god sakes No! Not again!" Blackman took Lilian's chair and set it onto Tori's chest. Blackman climbed the turnbuckle and splashed Tori through the table. Al played dead and grabbed a chair while Crash and Hardcore were fighting next to him. Al leaped to his feet and smacked Crash with the chair and Snowplowed Hardcore. Al turned around and was nailed with the two-by-four by Raven. Raven pulled Al to the turnbuckle as if to twist his arm into a leaping arm breaker. Al grabbed head and brought it up into Raven's face. Raven flew back through the announcer's table. Al crawled under the ropes and pinned Raven.

After the match, Al Snow was seen walking into the back where Raven's getaway car was parked. Al released the brakes and let the car slide into the river near the garage. 

Backstage, Kane was seen walking through the halls. Then a door opened and hit Kane-it was The Big Show! Show pummeled Kane into a wall and threw him through a door. The Big Man opened the door to continue his assault on Kane, but Rikishi Thrust Kicked him out again! It was Phatu's locker room! 

Edge and Christian carried their Championship belts high laughing and said they would not even need to try to beat the Dudleys in a table match with Rhyno around.

The Dudleys came to the ring first when they challenged for Edge and Christians' Tag Team Titles. Edge and Christian came second. The match started right away. The Dudleys clearly had the advantage and nailed the wuzzup on Edge. Christian brought two chairs into the ring and tossed one in Edge's direction. Edge distracted the referee while Christian hit Buh Buh Rey with a chair! Edge climbed out and Christian covered Buh Buh, …1…2…and a kick out! Buh Buh slowly got to his feet. Christian snuck up behind Buh Buh and put him in the Impaler; Buh Buh reversed the hold into the Buh Buh Bomb! Both men laid in the ring. That's when Rhyno came down to the ring. Rhyno pulled D'von off the apron onto his head. Rhyno slid in the ring and waited anxiously poised to hit the rising Buh Buh with a Gore. All of the sudden, Spike Dudley came from the crowd and hit Rhyno with his turnbuckle Bulldog. Edge slid in and grabbed a chair, Christian was already waiting. Buh Buh was set for the Conchairto. But Buh Buh ducked and came at the men with a double clothesline. D'von slid in the ring. Rhyno started to stand up. Both Dudleys looked like they were ready for the 3D-but both men Gored Rhyno! Edge Started to rise. The 3D was applied to Edge; Christian stood, and the same to him! The Dudleys went for the tables. When the Dudleys set up the table, Edge and Christian were getting up again. E&C tried to bounce off the ropes for an extra-momentum clothesline, but the Dudleys charged Edge and Christian over the top rope and right through the announcer's tables. The ref looked around, shook his shoulders, and called for the bell. The Dudleys are the new Tag Champs!

After the Tag Match, J.R. mentioned that he had a friend in the crowd, and said that it was Jerry Lawler! J.R. went into the audience and welcomed Lawler to the show. Lawler said he was enjoying himself already and he had only one thing to say . . . "Puppies!"

Then, Howard Finkle went out to announce the Hell in a Cell match. The Undertaker was to take on Triple H. Finkle was interrupted by the loud heartbeat-followed by the gong-and then "Rollin'". Taker rode down to the ring in his new bright red bike, parked it as usual, and waited for Triple H. The cell was lowered and men workers flooded in to latch it down. Triple H's music hit, but still no Triple H. Then the workers walked out of the cell, all but one. Hunter attacked Taker from behind and closed the cell door. The men fought in the cell for thirty minutes before the cell wall gave way. Taker was going for The Last Ride, Triple H reversed it into a facebuster, then a Pedigree! But Taker kicked out! The Deadman stood up and back dropped Hunter over the top ropes and hit him with a baseball slide. Triple H flew into the wall and almost broke it. Taker climbed out of the ring and taunted to the crowd. Taker then sent Hunter through the cell wall with a choke toss! Triple H somehow managed to climb to his feet. The two battled outside some before climbing the cell. Triple H fought Taker to the edge of the cell; Taker teetered on the edge. Helmsly came at Taker with a high knee and knocked him off! But Taker grabbed the wall and dangled from the cell roof! Hunter laughed and taunted the Taker, stomping at his fingers. Triple H bent over and punched The Deadman. Helmsly tried to punch Taker again, but Taker grabbed his arm and pulled him over the edge and to the announcer table below; JR was not happy. Taker climbed down to Triple H, but Hunter surprised him with enough left to hit Taker in the head with the sledgehammer he pulled from the rubble. Taker backed into the cell wall from the force. Triple H speared Taker into the Cell. Helmsly then hacked away at the cell with the sledgehammer. Taker stood and Hunter rubbed his face into the exposed wires. Triple H then pulled Taker into and through the wall. Triple H fell. Both men were attended to by refs. But when the refs tried to escort the men out of the ring, Taker attacked Hunter and dragged him back to the cell. The Deadman went for The Last Ride, but Triple H pushed him back into the turnbuckle and hit him with the high knee. Triple H hit Taker with the Pedigree, but the Taker kicked out. Triple H tried to go for the Pedigree again, but taker reversed it into a back drop and dropped is elbow into Triple H. Both men lay in the ring and the ref started to count them out. But they both got up! Taker hit Helmsly with the chokeslam but Helmsly kicked out! Taker picked up Hunter and nailed him with The Last Ride for the pin. 

Michael Cole caught up with The Rock and asked him if he had any idea what Kurt Angle's plan may be. The Rock simply answered "It Doesn't Matter!" and said that he Garan-damn-teed he would get the Championship!

Now it was time for the Main Event. Kurt Angle came to the ring first. The Rock came next and immediately went after Kurt. Kurt was backed into the corner and he low blowed The Rock! Rock came back with a jumping clothesline and tried to pin Kurt, but Kurt kicked out. Angle stood and began punching The Rock and backed him into the ropes. Angle bounced Rock off the ropes and put Rocky into the 'Angle Lock'. The Rock managed to reach the other ropes and angle was forced to release him. The Rock fought Angle over the ropes and into the crowd. Angle managed to reverse Rocky's attack and was in control. Angle brought The Rock back to the ring and hit him with an Olympic Slam. The Rock kicked out! Angle hit Rock with another Olympic Slam, but Rocky kicked out again! When Angle tried to pick up The Rock for a third Slam, Rock nailed Kurt with the Rock Bottom! But Rock was too hurt to crawl onto Kurt. Hebner started to count but both men arouse at eight. Kurt fought Rock towards the turnbuckle, but Rock hit Kurt with a Floatover DDT! Angle kicked out again! Angle got up and was hit by a Spinebuster! Rock stood over Angle and kicked Kurt's arm in. Rock bounced off one set of ropes then the glass broke! Austin ran into the ring and came at Rock! Austin threw The Rock into the corner and started stomping a mudhole in him! Then Vince McMahon ran out with Stephanie and they both were screaming at Austin to take Rocky apart! Then Big Show ran into the ring! Austin stood The Rock up and gave him a Stunner! Rock collapsed and Stephanie pulled Angle onto The Rock-but Hebner was distracted with Big Show. Vince pushed Hebner away from Show and Earl counted … 1… 2… kick out! The Rock slowly got to his feet. Austin climbed onto the apron and was screaming at Hebner while Vince snuck up behind Rocky with a chair! Then Mick Foley's music hit and he ran into the ring! Mick pulled Austin off the apron and nailed Vince with a punch! Angle got up and jumped at Mick; they both tumbled over the top rope. The Rock grabbed Vince and Stephanie and tossed them over the ropes but when he turned around, he got another Stunner! Mick hit Angle with a Pulling Piledriver and dove into the ring to help Rocky. Austin got the Mandible Claw! Vince slid back into the ring with a chair! Vince hit Mick with the chair and came after The Rock. Austin picked up Mick and gave him a Stunner! The Rock stood and ducked under McMahon's chairshot, McMahon hit Austin instead! Rock hit Vince with a Rock Bottom and went after Angle. Mick got up and grabbed McMahon's chair and hopped out of the ring. Triple H came to the ring now along with Big Show! Triple H had a sledgehammer and came after Mick. Mick ducked and as Triple H swung, The Rock planted Hunter with a Rock Bottom! Big Show chokeslammed Mick and came after Rock. Show grabbed Rock's throat but Rocky managed to kick Show where it counted and the big man dropped The Rock. It took a few seconds for Big Show to regain himself before he went for Rock again, and was hit from behind with a chair, it was Foley! J.R. said that this was probably the only match tonight where someone didn't go through a table. It took a few seconds for Big Show to regain himself before he went for Rock again, and was hit from behind with a chair, it was Foley! Show stumbled into a Rock Bottom but reversed it into an elbow and Rock rolled onto the Spanish Announce table. Foley put the chair onto the Announce Table to go for Show. Then Mick was hit from behind with a sledgehammer! Triple H Pedigree'd Mick and picked him up. Then Hunter rolled Mick onto the Announcers Table and readied for a Pedigree! Show was on the Spanish Announce table ready to chokeslam The Rock! Mick pulled out of the Pedigree and hit Helmsly with a Double Arm DDT onto the chair through the table-and the Rock low blowed Big Show and hit him with a Floatover DDT through the table! The Rock made his way back into the ring where Angle was attending to Vince. Rock pulled Kurt off Vince and the two fought. Rock received another Olympic Slam! But he kicked out again! Angle tried to assault The Brama Bull more, but Rock nailed Kurt with a Spinebuster and was ready for The People's Elbow. This time it was Edge and Christian who came to the ring-both with chairs! E&C hit Mick out of the ring with their chairs! Now they aimed at Rock for the Conchairto! Rock ducked and nailed them both with a double Rock Bottom! Austin was up by now and stood behind the rising Rock, just like The Rock does before a Rock Bottom. Austin went for a Stunner, but Rocky pushed him into the ropes and hit Austin with a Stunner! Regal ran into the ring to assist McMahon and hit The Rock with the Besmirchment! When Regal tried to exit the ring Mick hit him in the head with the Barb Wire Two-by-Four! Angle tried to pin The Rock but Rocky kicked out again! Angle went for another Olympic Slam but Rock got out of it and hit Angle with a Rock Bottom! However, Hebner was distracted by Vince! Hebner saw the pin attempt but Vince did not let him count, Vince grabbed Hebner and told him not to count. Foley jumped in the ring and put Vince in the Mandible Claw! Hebner counted anyway and The Rock was the new Champion! Then Rocky looked to Mick. Foley smiled and they both hit a double People's Elbow on Vince! Then The Rock walked up the ramp and hopped up onto the Titantron screen and held his belt high!


	2. Raw is War #1

Raw is War-1/1

Raw is War-1/1

Vince McMahon kicked off the show with an appearance before the crowd. He started with his usual insulting of the crowd in Las Vegas. McMahon commented about how he was 'attacked' last night at Summerslam. McMahon began to insult The Rock and how Rocky had to use Foley's help to win the match. Then the Rock came out! He welcomed himself to Las Vegas and stared Vince down. The Rock said that he didn't need Foley's help with Angle and Foley knew it; that that was why Foley never laid a finger on Angle until Angle attacked Foley, and even then Foley left Angle alone after he laid him out. Vince said that Foley still interfered. Rock said that Vince, Stephanie, Triple H, Big Show, Austin, Edge and Christian tried to interfere; and still two men stopped them all! Rock then mentioned how he forgot to mention William regal, but that was because he had to look closely because of all the blood draped over Regal's face! Vince was infuriated, he said that Rock was going to be stripped of his title! Rock said that Vince was a coward and an idiot but for not giving him a chance to save his title. Vince laughed and began to walk up the ramp. The Rock then screamed that Vince didn't have the testicular fortitude to make such a match. The Rock got his wish, Vince made Rock defend his title against Triple H, and that Stone Cold was the guest referee!

Backstage Tazz brushed off his European Belt and readied himself for a rematch against Regal. 

As soon as Tazz entered the ring, Regal attacked him! The Regal Stretch came early, but Tazz did not tap out. Tazz hit Regal with a Tazzplex and pinned him for the win. Regal was irate and demanded a rematch. Tazz said that the match was Regal's rematch and that Tazz didn't want to fight Regal again later tonight. Regal said that he wouldn't have to, that the rematch was immediate! Tazz declined, but Regal said that he was the Commissioner and he could do whatever the hell he wants! Regal attacked Tazz and tried to pin him but Tazz kicked out. Tazz then locked in another Tazzplex, but near the ropes, Regal was catapulted over the top rope! Medics attended to Regal and strechered him out of the arena.

X-Pac came into the ring next to face K-Kwik for a shot at Shane's Light-Heavyweight Title on Smackdown!. As soon as K-Kwik entered the ring, X-Pac attacked him. K-Kwik was thrown out of the ring and Justin Credible came out of the crowd; X-Pac distracted the ref and Credible hit K-Kwik with a thrust kick and rolled him into the ring. K-Kwik stood up and got an X-Factor from X-Pac and was pinned! 

Backstage Vince spoke to Triple H about his title match later tonight, Vince told Hunter not to worry that he would 'take care of buisness.' Big Show entered the room and asked Vince for a rematch against Jericho. Vince said that Show should not be angry at Jericho but at Kane. Big Show said that he wanted a match for the Intercontinental Title from Jericho tonight, that he didn't care about Kane. Vince gave Show his match. 

Rhyno and Lita fought next in a match made by Commissioner Regal before his absence. The winner's team was to fight the Dudleys for the Tag Team Titles on Smackdown!. Rhyno came in from the crowd and attacked Lita from behind! He hit her with the Gore but Lita kicked out! Enraged, Rhyno set Lita up for a diving elbow. Lita rolled out of the way and Rhyno hit the mat. When Rhyno got up, Lita nailed him with a clothesline! Lita taunted to the crowd. Rhyno got up and readied himself to hit Lita with a Gore. Lita dodged and Rhyno hit the ringpost! Lita went up top and hit Rhyno with a moonsault and a pin! 

Kevin Kelly met with Triple H to talk about the upcoming Championship match. Triple H said that Rock had no chance of keeping his belt; and not because Stone Cold was guest referee, but because he was that damn good! Stone Cold walked to Helmsly to talk about the match. Austin pushed Kelly into the wall! Stone Cold told Kelly to leave before he woke up in the hospital. Kevin left and Hunter and Austin conversed. 

Al Snow came to the ring to talk about his match the night before at Summerslam. He said that Head wanted him to thank the crowd for the cheers he got afterward. Then, Hardcore Holly's music hit. He walked to the ring and told Snow not to get too comfy with the Title, that he would only have it for another ten seconds! Holly ran into the ring and attacked Snow. Snow fought back but the first half of the match belonged to Hardcore. Holly went underneath the ring and grabbed two trashcan lids. Hardcore assaulted Snow with the lids, but Snow kicked out! Holly tried to go for a clothesline, but Snow countered with an arm drag. Snow nailed Holly with a Snowplow! Snow went up top and hit Holly with a guillotine leg drop and a pin.

Next, Big Show got his rematch for the IC Title. Show came to the ring and awaited Jericho. But when Jericho's Titantron showed, he was nowhere to be found. Show Started to walk up the ramp and Jericho attacked from behind! The two fought their way back into the ring, where Show got back in charge. Jericho went for a flying crosshand chop and Show countered with a Chokeslam! And Jericho kicked out! Show was enraged, he went outside for a chair. The Ref screamed at Show to put it down but the Big man would not listen. Jericho regained his composure and dropkicked Show Show didn't even fall down! The Big man grabbed Jericho and lifted him into a chokeslam, but Jericho low-blowed Show and hit him with the chair. The Ref caled for the bell and Show got win via DQ. Show was furious; he grabbed the Ref and Chokeslammed him. Show grabbed Jericho and Chokeslammed him over the top rope to the ground! Big Show left the carnage behind him and let the medics attend to both the ref and Chris Jericho.

Next the Hardys met the Dudleys in a ladder match for the Tag Team Titles. No advantage was taken for the first ten minutes of the match, but Buh Buh Rey took it when he powerbombed Jeff Hardy and 'Bombed' Matt. D'von tried to climb for the belts, but Lita ran in and pushed over the ladder! Buh Buh Rey went for Lita but Matt hit him with the Twist of Fate. Jeff set up the ladder and got the Belts! 

Now it was time for the main event. Rock came to the ring and then Triple H with Austin. Triple H attacked Rock and knocked him over the top rope! Austin made no attempt to discourage Hunter! Triple H went out of the ring and hit Rock with a Chair! Austin still let Helmsly assault the Brama Bull! Hunter rolled Rock back into the ring and went for a pin but the Rock kicked out of a fast count! Triple H tried for a Pedigree but Rock back-dropped Helmsly to the mat. Triple H got up and charged at The Rock, but Rocky countered with a Spinebuster! Rock pulled off his elbow pad and went for the People's Elbow but when he bounced of the ropes Austin hit him with a Stunner! Austin helped Hunter back to his feet and onto Rock but Rock kicked out again! Triple H went back outside for the chair and Austin held Rocky for Helmsly. Triple H swung at Rock, and Rock ducked! Austin was laid out flat! Rock hit Hunter with a Floatover DDT and the People's Elbow! Rocky dropped and tried to pin Triple H but there was no ref. Suddenly, Earl Hebner ran from the back and slid into the ring. 1 . . . 2 . . . kick out! Hunter kicked out! While Triple H was wobbling to his feet, Rock poised for a Rock Bottom. Rock planted Hunter, but Helmsly countered with an elbow and pushed Rock into the ropes. Triple H went for a clothesline-but Rock nailed him with a Rock Bottom! Rocky pinned Hunter and kept his belt. Soon Austin was to his feet, and he realized what had happened. Austin gave Rock a Stunner and then hit Hebner with a Stunner! Stone Cold helped Triple H up the ramp and stared down The Rock.


	3. Smackdown #1

Smackdown

Smackdown

1

Smackdown kicked off from the Staples Center in California. Tensions were high between Austin, Rock, and Triple H after the successful Title defense on Raw. Triple H came out to address the situation. Hunter said that Rock was unfair in the match since he assaulted the ref. Helmsly then demanded a rematch tonight! Then Rock's music hit and he came to the stage. Rock asked Triple H if he really did consider assaulting the ref that offensive. Hunter said he did. The Rock said that if he did, why has he beaten up refs so many times before; Rock specifically brought up Earl Hebner. Triple H was speechless. Rock laughed and said he denied Hunter a Title shot; but if it was The Rock Helmsly wanted, it was The Rock Helmsly would get. Then Rocky started walking down the ring. Triple H leaned towards The Rock and said that he would kick Rock's ass, but there would be a Title defense tonight, and if he wouldn't get it, then someone else will; and Hunter knew exactly who would get it. Then the glass broke and out walked Austin! The Rock was trapped! Triple H said that he is a man of his word, he said that he was going to kick Rock's ass! Then Austin attacked and Triple H jumped out of the ring and assaulted Rock. Austin hit Rock with a Stunner! The Triple H Pedigree'd Rocky onto the metal ramp! Austin pulled Triple H away and they both smiled at The Rock!

Backstage Mr. McMahon confirmed that there would indeed be a Heavyweight Championship defense, and that the challenger would be Stone Cold! McMahon also said that his son Shane would defend his Light-Heavyweight Title against The Big Show! Coach asked McMahon if he really considered Show a potential contender for the 'Light' Heavyweight Title. Vince asked Coachman if he was calling The Big Show obese-and if he was Vince would be more than happy to tell him Coachman said so, Coach said he wasn't calling Show fat, just that The Big Man was very tall (for lack of better words). Vince said height had nothing to do with it. Then Coach let go of the subject as Show walked in. 

In his locker room, The Rock was attended to by medics. The head paramedic told Earl Hebner that Rock was in no shape to compete tonight. Hebner said he would tell Mr. McMahon. 

The first match of the night pitted The Hardys against Edge and Christian for the tag Team Championship. E&C came out for a five-second pose, but it was interrupted with the arrival of the Hardys and Lita! Matt and Jeff ran into the ring and started on Edge and Christian. Matt punched Edge into the turnbuckle and threw him into the opposite corner; then Matt charged at Edge, but he speared the Hardy! Christian gained the early advantage on Jeff. Christian hit Jeff with an arm drag counter and locked in an armbar. Jeff quickly got to the ropes and escaped the submission move. Edge went for a pin on Matt, but he kicked out. Jeff reversed a DDT from Christian and threw the poser into the middle of the ring. Matt went for the Twist of Fate on Edge, but Edge escaped and hit Matt with a spinning heel kick. Jeff went up top for what seemed a Swanton Bomb onto Christian, but Edge came to pull his brother away-then Jeff jumped into Edge! Christian got up and tried for a Backbreaker on Jeff, but Matt pushed him off. Edge was up and he speared Jeff! Edge hit Matt with a suplex and hopped out of the ring and grabbed a chair! Christian grabbed Jeff and executed his Backbreaker. Christian went for a pin but Jeff kicked out! Christian saw his brother with the chair and distracted the ref with an argument about the pin. Then Edge hit Matt with the chair! Edge threw the chair out of the ring and went for the pin. Christian told the ref to turn around and the ref started to count! Then Lita pushed Christian onto the ref and Jeff hit the Swanton for a pin! Lita grabbed Matt and Jeff grabbed the Belts and the Hardys left the ring still Tag Team Champs! 

In the back, Hebner tried to tell Vince that Rock could not compete. Mr. McMahon said that The Rock was faking his injuries just so he would not have to fight! Then Vince said that Rocky would still have to defend his Title tonight! 

The next match put Al Snow against Hardcore Holly for the Hardcore Title. Of course the match was more than a one on one. Raven ran out immediately after Holly to regain his title. Raven used a two-by-four on Holly but Hardcore kicked out! Snow ran up the ramp and pushed Raven off and DDT'd Holly and went for the pin, Holly kicked out again. Snow went for a Snowplow, but Holly reversed into a suplex off the stage! Snow plummeted through debris below and Raven went for the pin. Then Hardcore broke up the pinfall with an elbow drop off the ramp! Holly went for a pin, but Snow broke it up! Raven rolled up Holly, but Hardcore kicked out. Snow picked up a piece of debris and hit Raven with it and then clocked Holly. Al pinned Raven and kept his belt. 

Backstage, Kevin Kelly asked Stone Cold what it felt like to challenge The Rock for hit Title in the shape he was in. Austin said he didn't feel sorry for Rock, or for what he did to Rocky. Stone Cold said that he would walk into the ring and walk out the Champ! And that's the bottom line!

Now Chris Jericho defended his IC Title against Billy Gunn. Jericho had the early advantage with a bulldog and a near fall. Then Gunn hit the Fame-ass-er and also got a near fall. Then Gunn Went for The One and Only, but Jericho reversed it into a jawbreaker. Jericho locked in The Walls of Jericho, but Gunn crawled to the ropes. Jericho hit another Bulldog and went for a Lionsault, but Billy rolled away! Gunn got a two count. Billy nailed Jericho with a clothesline and got another near fall. Jericho was thrown into the ropes and came back with a cross chop. Then Jericho hit a Lionsault for the pin. 

In the back, Edge and Christian asked Regal about their match and how Lita interfered. Regal said it was a travesty indeed, but when E&C pressed on, Regal told them to ask Mr. McMahon. The brothers left and then Raven entered. Raven asked why Regal summoned him and the Commissioner said that he had a title shot for Raven. Regal said Raven would face Tazz for the European Championship tonight! Then Regal said not to worry, that Raven was sure to walk out with the title! 

Next, The Dudley Boys came to the ring and issued a challenge to every tag team in the back that they could beat them in a table match. Kaientai answered the challenge; because they were "evil". Then Lo' Down came out. Lo' Down said they deserved the match so they could prove themselves in the eyes of the public. Then the Dudleys said that the winner of tonight's match would go on to face the Dudleys on Raw, and the winner of that match would go on to be the number one contenders for the Tag Titles! Then the Dudleys set up three tables and let Lo' Down and Kaientai go at it. Taka tried t put D'Lo through a table right away, but Chaz pulled his partner off the table. Then Chaz had Funaki placed on a table. D'Lo came off the turnbuckle with a guillotine leg drop and went right through the table when Funaki rolled away. But D'Lo was not put through the table so the match continued. Then Tiger Ali got involved and threw salt in Funaki's eyes! Chaz hit Funaki with a Lo' Down slam and rolled him onto a table. Taka distracted the ref when D'Lo put Funaki through the table with a splash off the turnbuckle. Then Chaz pushed Taka and started screaming at the ref. Taka ran over to D'Lo and attacked him from behind, hitting him with a Michinoku Driver through the rubble and placing Funaki on top of him, making it look like Funaki put D'Lo through the table! The ref called for the bell! Then The Dudleys 3D'd Funaki through a table!

Next Raven faced off against Tazz for the European Championship. Tazz had it all in hand with an early T-Bone suplex and an automatic Tazzmission. But Commisioner Regal came down to the ring and distracted the ref when Raven tapped out! Tazz relinquished the submission and Tazzplexed Raven. Then Tazz walked to the apron and punched Regal off! Tazz went for the pin on Raven, but he kicked out! Tazz tried to roll up Raven in a modified cradle, but Raven kicked out again. Tazz allowed Raven to stand, ready for a Tazzmission. But Regal slid into the ring and hit Tazz with a chair. The ref was about to call for a DQ, but Regal told him he would be fired if he did! Then Regal started beating on Tazz with the chair, and Raven started kicking Tazz. Regal told Raven to hold Tazz while he hit him in the head with the chair! Then Regal hit the Besmircher onto the chair and Raven DDT'd Tazz onto it! Regal told the ref to count or he would "be working at McDonald's in the morning". The ref counted 1 . . . 2 . . . then a sudden burst of music hit, distracting the ref. Regal looked shocked as he started to recognize the music-it was Ken Shamrock! Shamrock ran into the ring and hit Regal with the Belly to Belly. Then Shamrock took down Raven and locked in the ankle lock! Raven started tapping out! Shamrock grabbed the chair and pummeled Regal with it! Ken then threw Raven out of the ring. Then Shamrock walked out of the ring, eyeballing Tazz all the way up the ramp. 

Backstage Vince tried pumping up The Big Show verbally. Vince told Show to obliterate his son!

Shane's music hit and he came to the ring. Shane had a kendo stick in hand. Then Show came to the ring. The Big Man walked right into the ring and grabbed the Kendo stick from Shane's hand and pulled him into the Show Stopper! Then Show pinned Shane! But Show was not finished; he went out of the ring and got a chair. Show set up the chair and Chokeslammed Shane through it! Then Show hit the Final Cut onto the chair. And another Show Stopper – again – onto the chair! Then Show pummeled Shane with the chair! After Shane started bleeding profusely, Show picked him up and military pressed him out of the ring through the announcers' table. Then Show walked away; but as he was walking up the ramp, Finkle made an announcement that due to what happened the decision was reversed and Shane is still the Light-Heavyweight Champion! This infuriated the Show. He went back to ringside and picked up Shane. Then Show gave Shane a Show Stopper through the Spanish announce table! 

Backstage Edge and Christian left the McMahon room smiling. Then Triple H and Stone Cold entered. Vince told Stone Cold that he could not let Triple H be the guest referee as he was going to suggest because it would be unfair. Austin started to protest but Vince stopped him. An irate Rattlesnake left the room, and Triple H conversed with Vince. 

The Rock's Music hit and he came to the ring. Rocky held his title high, and put it over his shoulder when Austin entered. Stone Cold slid into the ring and attacked Rock immediately. Austin threw Rocky into thropes and hit him with a press and knuckle. Rock pushed Stone Cold off and stood up. The two fought to the outside of the ring where Austin grabbed a chair! Rock ducked the chair shot and hit Austin with a spinebuster. Then Rock locked in the Sharpshooter on the chair! Austin held his head in pain, but would not tap. The ref made Rock release Austin because they were outside and falls count only in the ring. Rock put Austin in the ring. Rock picked up Austin and got him ready for the Rock Bottom! Stone Cold, reversed it into the Stunner, but Rock pushed Austin into the ropes and hit him with another spinebuster! Then Rock went for The People's Elbow and hit it! Rock went for the pin, and Austin kicked out! Then Rock got up and measured up Stone Cold for a Rock Bottom! But Triple H's music hit and Hunter ran to the ring! Rock managed to hit the Rock Bottom on Stone Cold but not enough time to go for the pin, so he hit Hunter with the Rock Bottom too! Rocky tried to pin Stone Cold, but he kicked out! Triple H stumbled to his feet and Rock hit him with a Stunner! Then Austin was up and Rock hit him with a Pedigree! The Rock pinned Austin and kept the title!


End file.
